kdffandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Snow
Lineage Ned Stark publicly claimed Jon as his bastard son. However, there are clues throughout the book that suggest this may not be the case. Thoughts ("Evidence") Jon Snow looks like a Stark.ACoK, p.363 (print) Chap: Jon However, other than Arya all of Catelyn and Eddard's children have Tully features rather than Stark.ACoK, p. 653 (print) Chap: Catelyn Jon is very nearly the same age as Robb Stark - both Robb & Jon were infants when Eddard returned to Catelyn at Riverrun with baby Jon. This timeline also seems to coincide with Rhaegar's "abduction" of Lyanna, and then her "rescue" at the fallen tower. Most importantly, as she is dying in the tower Lyanna begs Eddard to keep a promise to her.AGoT, p.380 (print) Chap: EddardAGoT, p.424-425 (print) Chap: Eddard Eddard has kept this promise, but is has also cost him. Catelyn is unable to forgive Eddard for fathering a bastard, and never accepts Jon as her own. Quotes *"Who's this one now?" Craster said before Jon could go. "He has the look of a Stark." *Her (Catelyn's) own children had more Tully about them than Stark. Arya was the only one to show much of Ned in her features. And Jon Snow, but he was never mine. She found herself thinking of Jon's mother, that shadowy secret love her husband would never speak of. *He thought of the promises he'd made Lyanna as she lay dying, and the price he'd paid to keep them.'' *He dreamt an old dream, of three knights in white cloaks, and a tower long fallen, and Lyanna in her bed of blood. As they & Arthur Dayne came together in a rush of steel and shadow, he could hear Lyanna screaming. "Eddard!" she called. A storm of rose petals blew across a blood-streaked sky, as blue as the eyes of death. "Lord Eddard," Lyanna called again. "I promise," he whispered. "Lya, I promise ..." Important Dreams Warg dream after arriving at the wallACoK, p.765-767 (print) Chap: Jon There were five of them when there should have been six, and they were scattered, each apart from the others. He felt a deep ache of emptiness, a sense of incompleteness. The forest was vast and cold, and they were so small, so lost. His brothers were out there somewhere, and his sister, but he had lost their scent ... '' Jon? '' The call came from behind him, softer than a whisper, but strong too. Can a shout be silent? He turned his head, searching for his brother, for a glimpse of a lean grey shape moving beneath the trees, but there was nothing, only ... A weirwood. The tree was slender compared to other weirwoods he had seen, no more than a sapling, yet it was growing as he watched, its limbs thickening as they reached for the sky. Wary, he circled the smooth white trunk until he came to the face. Red eyes looked at him. Fierce eyes they were, yet glad to see him. The weirwood had his brother's face. Had his brother always had three eyes? '' Not always, came the silent shout. Not before the crow. He sniffed at the bark, smelled wolf and tree and boy ... Don't be afraid, I like it in the dark. No one can see you, but you can see them. But first you have to open your eyes. See? Like this. And the tree reached down and touched him. - Jon/Ghost sees men upon a frozen river - Mance Rayder's army, including giants and mammoths - Then a sudden gust of cold made his fur stand up, and the air thrilled to the sound of wings. As he lifted his yees to the ice-white mountain heights above, a shadow plummeted out of the sky. A shrill scream split the air. He glimpsed blue-grey pinions spread white, shudding out the sun ... "Ghost!" Jon shouted, sitting up. He could still feel the talons, the pain. "Ghost, to me!" Other Things to Remember *Before his death, Robb signs a document declaring Jon Snow to be his heir for Winterfell.ASoS, p.628-629 (print) Chap: Catelyn Questions #Does anyone still alive know who Jon's true parents are? #Is Jon Snow dead?! #Could Jon Snow be one of the three heads of the dragon? References